


Lucky Charm

by Albion19



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie, who has a bad crush, helps a raging Tyler find something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Dementia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/gifts).



“Damn it!”

Bonnie looks up from her book to see Tyler beside his car, fuming angry. As Bonnie watches him she summarises that in all the time she has known Tyler, which is many years, more often than not he is perpetually in a surly disposition. If you happen to find him smiling it is because he is tormenting a freshman or some other poor soul. He teases and intimidates everyone but where she is concerned he is surprisingly easy going. This does not help her quiet but long lasting crush on the little raging ball of testosterone but only helps to fan the flames of her affections.  


“Oh he’s mad again,” Caroline says as she passes and they stare as Tyler begins to fling the contents of his car onto the lot.  
  
“Yeah he doesn’t seem too happy.”  
  
“I thought I had bad PMS but you say the wrong thing, give him the wrong look, and he’ll bite your head off!” Caroline declares and shakes her head in disappointment when some students get too close to Tyler and he shouts at them to scram.  
  
“PMS?” Bonnie laughs and Caroline nods sagely.  
  
“Seriously, I can time my shark week to him, it’s freaky,” she whispers and then hurries away when the bell rings, Bonnie telling her before she leaves that she will catch up.   
  
Closing her book and pressing it again her chest Bonnie nerves herself and heads gingerly towards Tyler who is now going through the contents of his glove compartment feverishly.   
  
“Are you looking for something?” she asks with a smile.  
  
“What?!” He barks and then seems to relax a little when he sees that it is Bonnie. “I have a game and I can’t find my charm.”  
  
“Charm?”  
  
“My lucky charm!” He says angrily and slams his fist against the steering wheel, blaring the horn.  
  
“Like a rabbit’s foot?”  
  
“Not like a rabbit’s foot,” he says and gives her a withering stare. “It’s a this thing, this ornament, in the shape of the moon. My dad gave it to me and I always carry it at a game but I can’t find it!”  
  
“I think it’s in your locker,” Bonnie says without having to think and he frowns at her before shaking his head.  
  
“I looked, it’s not.”  
  
“I think you should look again,” she advises and he gazes at her intently. Bonnie smiles widely and lifts her brows. Her odd moments of perception are well noted amongst her close friends but she is not sure if Tyler is aware.  
  
Tyler sighs and gets out to stand beside her. “I looked top and bottom, I swear it’s not there.”  
  
“I have a talent for finding things.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m like Columbo.”  
  
“Columbo solved crimes.”  
  
“And found stuff. Didn’t you see that episode?”  
  
He actually smiles at her awkward prattle and Bonnie walks ahead briskly, hiding her embarrassed face from him. She looks up and spots a pale full moon in the blue sky and then gazes at Tyler thoughtfully as he runs ahead. As they reach his locker wild and fanciful notions fill Bonnie’s head, pinning his aggression to the moon but this is swept aside when he rummages in his locker and then turns to her, looking unimpressed.  
  
“Told you. It seems your powers of deduction suck.”  
  
“Let me look,” she says and slips in front of him, his chest against her back. Closing her eyes Bonnie hovers her hand up and down the locker slowly before her hand suddenly shoots in and then pulls out a semicircular piece of moonstone and presents it to him triumphantly.  
  
“You found it!!  
  
“Don’t doubt my powers of deduction again,” she answers playfully and gazes at him, unable to ignore the way his face lights up when he smiles. She inhales sharply and holds it when he suddenly darts forward and kisses her cheek roughly before running down the hall.  
  
“You’re lifesaver Bonnie! Columbo’s got nothin' on you!”  
  
“That’s right…” she utters happily, watching him disappear around a corner and softly closes his locker door.


End file.
